Negocios
by Aiko Kimura
Summary: Uno vende, la otra compra. Y, en medio... a veces se divierten.


_Prefiero dejar mis comentarios para el final xD. Sólo tengo que aclarar que, como es de imaginarse, Repo! the Genetic Opera no me pertenece (¿para qué escribiría fanfics de ello si así fuera?). No, no, la existencia de ésta se debe a **Darren Smith** y **Terrance Zdunich**. Hónrenlos y alábenlos (?)._

_:3 Ojalá disfruten la lectura._

* * *

Negocios. Ni más, ni menos. Sólo negocios. Cada uno tenía algo que ofrecer, algo que el otro quería, algo que el otro necesitaba. Sólo negocios.

Zydrate, dinero. Todo puesto en la mesa, el intercambio listo para hacerse. Zydrate, dinero. Ambos ansiosos por su futura adquisición. Zydrate, dinero... sexo. Cada uno tenía qué ofrecer. Sólo negocios.

Él era quien se arriesgaba el cuello; por cada mercado hay un submercado. Porque el zydrate era la cura del siglo veintiuno y era su trabajo robar tumbas. Porque la paga, al fin y al cabo, no era mala y él (lo admitiese o no) en cierta forma era adicto al dinero.

Ella era quien arriesgaba su imagen; en realidad eso no le importaba. Porque era adicta al zydrate y todos lo sabían aunque fingieran que no. Porque tenía el dinero y éste servía para darle los gustos que, como chica mimada que era, merecía.

Todo formaba parte de un equilibro que jamás debía ser quebrado. Un juego de dar y tomar, así era cómo funcionaba el mundo a fin de cuentas y ellos no irían en contra de ese sistema. Bueno, quizás sí: ella insistía en querer sólo recibir pues, cual fuera la razón, a veces se presentaba sin el efectivo.

Tensión. Violencia. Deuda. Zydrate. "Pago". Sí, cada uno tenía algo que dar: la sustancia azul _la llevaba __ahí_ y él siempre podía _probar sus nuevas partes_. Quizás no sólo eran adictos al zydrate o al dinero. Lujuria.

—No puedo sentir nada en absoluto... —Ella sonreía cada vez que decía eso. Era una burla y él lo sabía—. ¿Cuál es el problema, Ladrón de Tumbas?

Por mucho que le molestara, a pesar de que él poseía el zydrate era Amber quien llevaba el mando todo el tiempo. Ella decidía si pagaba o no, cómo pagaba, cuándo burlarse y cuándo dejar que él respondiera, cuándo iniciar y cuándo acabar, cómo hacerlo. Era astuta... y estaba dispuesta a lo que sea.

Él a veces se hacía de rogar. Dejaba que le provocara de distintas formas hasta que se aburriera y se le abalanzara encima. Intentaba no ceder... pero la carne era débil y él era sólo un hombre. Sus instintos le ganaban y no lo podía evitar.

Otras, en cambio, era ella la que en un principio se negaba. Él intentaba llegar a su cometido de manera rápida pero sutil, seduciéndola con cada movimiento... ella sonreía con satisfacción hasta que decidía que era hora de dejarlo actuar.

¿Sólo negocios? Sólo negocios. Lo que sea que tuvieran no rozaría siquiera el romanticismo jamás, así era el juego que ambos conocían y sabían jugar bien. Ambos querían lo que el otro tenía; también ambos se deseaban... un poco de diversión no haría daño a nadie, ¿verdad? Claro, siempre que ella tuviera tiempo y no le tirara el dinero a la cara (a lo que él le ofrecía a cambio la sustancia azul con una mueca burlona).

La mujer podía simplemente tomar la droga, sonreír con superioridad e irse, seguida por su séquito de guardias y la mirada del traficante, o arrancarle de las manos el frasco con una mirada de desprecio, obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa maliciosa del ladrón de tumbas.

A él le gustaba verla molesta. Parecía que el sólo ver el odio reflejado en los ojos de la cambiante Largo, que transmitían un claro mensaje de que no dependía de él y que ella reiría al último, le alegraba el día. Sabía que ella volvería para quitarle esa satisfacción. Ah, el orgullo.

Toda comunicación entre ellos consistía en unas pocas palabras serias, miradas y, sobre todo, dobles sentidos. Y así estaba bien.

Después de todo, ella sólo era una perra con dinero y él sólo un distribuidor de droga. Podían haber muchas prostitutas, podían haber otros vendedores. Ambos lo sabían, y se lo recordaban cada cierto tiempo... ¿jugaban con los celos? Posiblemente, ambos eran (además) muy posesivos.

Pero no existía ninguna otra perra con dinero como Amber Sweet ni ningún otro vendedor de droga como ese ladrón de tumbas. Aunque nunca lo admitirían.

Negocios. Ni más, ni menos. Sólo negocios.

* * *

_¡Al fin! Me prometí escribir y publicar esto hace mucho tiempo. ¡Yei! (?). Esto va en parte para Fine-June, que me recomendó ver Repo! y bueno, gracias a eso estoy aquí. Porque con este fic inicio en el fandom, ¡pero no será la última vez que se me vea aquí! Muajaja (?)._


End file.
